Prodigy Reincarnate
by Meekaa
Summary: Akemi Uchiha. That's my name now. I used to be a normal guy; now I'm the offspring of a Nara and an Uchiha, born as a girl, and forced to be a weird ethereal being's entertainment. Why couldn't I be reborn into Fairy Tail, with less homicide? Well, at least I'm a prodigy. OC!xTo Be Determined, Slight Mary Sue
1. Well, I'm Reborn

I woke up with a minor headache but was nonetheless fine and dandy. A second ago I had been driving my car, I could have sworn.

I peered around the dark room, an unnatural worry settling in my gut. Flashes played throughout my mind, headlights, an oncoming truck, swerving, darkness.

So I had died. And now I was conscious. The where was the first thing I needed to know. I understood the how, I just needed the where.

Memories were far from me, only able to grasp vague things, such as my favorite food, t.v. shows, and what kind of car I drove. Did I have family? Four black figures appeared at in the recesses of my mind. No features, simply their silhouettes shown against the backdrop of my mind.

"Hello there," came a deep, soothing voice.

I felt unnaturally calm as the voice washed over me. There was a grace and poise to it that let me feel at ease.

"I will cut straight to the point," the voice began, "I have grown bored. That's why you're here."

I cocked a corporeal eyebrow, "What does that have to do with me?"

A sigh left the radiating beings lips. The golden aura that accumulatively made up the beings body made what seemed like a grand gesture. Upon turning my head, the previously barren room had been filled with lights and darkness alike.

"I am essentially an otherworldly being that has full command for the laws of space and time."

"So you're god?"

The being contemplated for a moment. "Yes and no. I am not a deity that reigns over humans or any specific universe. Rather I govern the laws in each."

Confusion was what met me. "I'm not following completely."

"I didn't think this would be easy I suppose," the being sighed. "What I am isn't important. The important bit is that I can't control individuals or govern them. I'm just bored."

"Bored of what exactly?" I couldn't imagine what such a being could be bored of.

"I've seen countless realities, eons of time that has passed by me. Each of them is too similar or too annoying."

"What does that have to do with me?"

A chair seemed to sprout up behind me, as well as the being. No clue how the thing was supposed to sit, but whatever.

"The multiverse theory in your world is correct. Many universes exist with different factors in each," the being closed its eyes, "I just witnessed a world where Ben and Jerry's isn't ice cream, it's beef jerky."

"What the fu-"

"Anyway, I want something new. That's where you come in."

I crossed my legs and folded my arms. "And what's a guy like me doing for you?"

The being seemed to laugh, though it sounded strangled. "You sir, are going to be put in a world of my choosing, in a body of my choosing, and I'm going to watch it play out. Ya know, for fun?"

"How's that fun for me though?"

The being seemed to think once more. "Fine, I'll let you choose the advantage you get, but I choose the world. Deal?"

I put my finger to my lip, or whatever the corporeal equivalent was. It had it's benefits. A difficult world could be made easier, or an easier world made even easier.

"Deal. But first, why me?"

"You were the first to have died in every dimension existing after I had the idea."

It was less extravagant than previously pondered. "Okay, that's lame. What's the world?"

"Naruto."

"Wha-"

"You heard me right."

He had to be kidding. But he wasn't. He wouldn't lie about that. Would he? Whatever.

"So like, what could be an example of an advantage? Everything sucks in that world. I watched Naruto numerous times, I'd die without plot armor."

"You could ask for plot armor."

"I wou- wait, that's a good idea."

"Indeed it is. Want it?"

Plot armor would guarantee life. That would be awesome. But it would guarantee boredom if I knew I couldn't die. Why even participate if I'm guaranteed to live? It's my life on the line and even I'd dislike that.

"No, I'll pass on that. Where's the fun in guaranteed life? Ease doesn't necessarily mean no challenges."

The being smiled (I think?) and seemed to let out a thankful sigh. "Good, 'cause I would have felt bad killing you right now and choosing someone else."

"It would have sucked that much?"

"Indeed."

Anyway, I had to think of something. Realistic but it had to give me an edge. Kekkei genkai? Earth Grudge Fear like Kakuzu? So many options.

Wait, lightbulb!

"I want to be born into a Nara father and Uchiha mother. To gain the Uchiha's physicality and Sharingan, and the Nara's genius."

The being seemed surprised. "That's well thought out. You know that would make you prodigious? Neat idea."

I nearly cringed into myself at the thought I'd die for real at any moment.

"Very well. I will have you know that the Nara realistically wouldn't allow you to learn shadow techniques, correct? Though you could live independently with the family."

I nodded, it made sense. The Uchiha would make any claim to their blood that they could, to keep it in their line and in no one else's.

"You would also have the Uchiha name of course, it makes sense," yea, I worked that out already, "and you may even have some fans. Uchiha's are pretty damn attractive."

My eyebrows rose at that but the being interrupted before I could speak. "As a treat I'll make you very attractive! That oughta lead to some fun, eh?" Did it just wiggle it's nonexistent eyebrows?

"Anyway, have fun! You'll have what you wished for, as well as the ideal body and appearance! That parts more for my enjoyment than yours at this point."

Before any objections could be made, I was thrust into unconsciousness, away from the strangely perverted ethereal being.

oOoOo

I was surrounded by further darkness. A strange, uncomfortable pressure surrounded my body.

Movement led to nothing, only tiring me out instantaneously.

"I can explain what's going on in one moment. Sorry about thrusting you into this situation so soon," the voice of the being spoke, "but I couldn't have you interrupting what I said next."

"You're currently in the womb. Born to what you asked, though you're a girl. Surprise!"

Oh, well fuck me then! What the fuck?!

"You're probably thinking 'Well fuck me!' and yeah, sorry it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I'm inputting information to you that will make sense in a moment."

"... One second... Almost done... There! Okay, so here's the rundown."

And the pain of birth began. Honestly, at least it masked the pain in my head as the rush of information came to me.

The information was confusing, but sorting it gave me something to do. The being made me a girl, as stated. There was also other information, such as my destined name, a tiny bit of info on my parents so I wasn't in the dark, and also a weird laugh echoed in my head. It was odd.

I was also basically given what I asked for in the form of perks. I had "Nara Genius" and "Uchiha Genius" firmly implanted into my genetics.

The pain subsided all at once.

"Did you cheat on me or something?" Was the deadpanned response I heard upon becoming cognitive. It seemed light, with no malice behind it.

"Hardy-har, yeah I fit in an affair with all my missions and police duties."

I heard a small chuckle from my left, and tried to crack open my eyes. There was a soft pressure surrounding me, a gentle warmth coating my body.

I fluttered my sensitive eyes open, careful to go slowly with the intense light. "She certainly is unique though. Such a cute face!"

The woman, the one holding what I realized is my infant form, lightly scolded. "At least she got some of your features too, hm? Uchiha's tend to overpower other genes."

The male, presumably my father, leaned down and examined me. My eyes met with his, and I gave him a big gummy smile. He grinned back lazily and his dark hair fell lazily over his shoulders. Definitely a Nara, everything about him seemed lazy.

"You're right, she has your cute button nose, and my ears." He waved his finger in my face as I made a show to grab at it with my pudgy fingers. I could contemplate and freak out after I was done soothing them into security.

My presumed mother smiled warmly at me from the corner of my weak vision. "She has such plump cheeks! If she wasn't a whee infant I would squeeze them," she giggled.

My father smiled at her and crouched down to my level. He looked me straight in the eye. I looked at him right back. "She's going to be intelligent, I can already tell. Can you imagine it? My brains and your brawn."

I could practically feel my new mom roll her eyes. "Oh please, how do you know she'd even need brawn? I won't force her to be a ninja."

My fathers eyes never left mine as he stared. He beamed with an unfounded pride as he spoke his next words. "Call it a father's intuition, but she's going to be a great ninja."

A sudden exhaustion coated my being as my mothers warm body and soft arms lulled me to sleep. I vaguely heard my mother cooing at me as my father laughed before I slipped into slumber.

oOoOo

"Your left foot must be 30 not 40. The Interceptor Fist is-"

"Yes, Okaasan, I know. _"It's the embodiment of offense and defense, allowing you to counter fluidly but deal offensive blows without their engagament."_

My mother simply smiled at me in a small, lopsided grin. "Man, you really had to remember the word-for-word explanation?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm the offspring of a dorky Uchiha, and a lazy Nara."

That earned me a small slug on the head. "I'm not dorky, I'm quirky!" I let a small smile grace my lips as I rubbed my head. I then moved to set my stance correctly. "Anyway, strike with your hips flowing into the movement. That's where the power comes from, especially as a girl."

I inwardly scoffed but did as she said, striking the dummy for the umpteenth time that day. "I hit harder than most girls." I glanced to her in a genuine manner. She seemed to get what I meant.

She rolled her eyes at me, "What's your problem with being called a girl? You're five, no way you're already hormonal."

It's been like that for a long time. I never really got over being a girl instead of a boy. Perhaps I'm just angry about it. Regardless, my face turned a light shade of pink as my mother continued to guide me through the kata.

I had been training since I was two, since I showed early signs of speedy development. Namely, I couldn't force myself to pretend to be a toddler. I spoke in full sentences the moment I hit three, and my mom treats me like a mini adult.

Otousan is a different story. We play shogi a lot, and I've been getting closer to beating him but haven't managed it yet. He was surprised the first time I ever put him in a rough spot. The pride on his face after he beat me to the curb the next minute was absolutely glowing.

But he doesn't see me as an adult at all. He calls me Akemi-chan, even when we train together. He frequently babies me, to my constant annoyance. Regardless, I'm a daddy's girl, although that term disgusts me since it's describing... Well, me.

Otousan's on a mission currently so okaasan's been teaching me the more intermediate kata's for the Uchiha taijutsu. I can't learn Nara techniques though, so I hazarded the correct guess before coming here.

The Uchiha like to keep their blood close, to not allow other clans access. As such, the Uchiha refused to allow the Nara clan to have any headway over me. Thus, my outousan and I were disowned from the Nara clan.

My dad's now an Uchiha by name alone, and is not allowed any benefits of the name. That's why we live in a house in the outskirts of the Uchiha compound.

Honestly that's a saving grace considering Itachi is going to massacre the Uchiha's very soon. I have more time to get myself and my family to safety. Knowing this world, my parents are probably doomed. My mother isn't purely a ninja, she's in the military police too. She's almost a guaranteed goner. My father dons the Uchiha name and thus would be executed by Itachi as well. No way in hell would I die though, even if I had to leave my amazing parents.

Sasuke was seven when it happened, and I found out he was born three months before me. By the way, the Kyuubi attack was a shit show. I was conscious of the whole damn thing and I thought I was going to die.

I was knocked of my thoughts by the handle of a kunai hitting my forehead. "Sorry to potentially bruise your adorable face, but it's time for accuracy training."

My mom was a douche when we trained, but was loving literally any other time.

I picked up the kunai off the ground, and rubbed my forehead to ease the ache. I settled into a running stance fifteen yards from the dummy. I shot mom a glance to which she nodded.

I sprinted parallel to the dummy, throwing the kunai to the target over the heart. Throwing sideways was harder than it appeared.

I skidded to a stop a second after I heard the thunk. I hit the ace again, my eleventh day in a row on the first try. My accuracy wasn't perfect, but I could hit it perfectly if I focused on that task and that task only.

Okaasan said that with time, my accuracy would improve even if I didn't solely practice it. As it was now, we only practiced taijutsu and bukijutsu in the form of throwing weapons. I unlocked my chakra at four, to my otousans vast disapproval, but it worked out.

That's pretty much all I know besides some chakra control but I've had it drilled into me to perfect what I know instead of half assing a bunch of techniques. I already decided what I'd focus on as a future kunoichi.

Taijutsu and ninjutsu, and perhaps I'd pick up kenjutsu. Taijutsu is definitely a spot I shine in though, and I've been doing so much chakra control that my reserves have increased a lot, and my control will be very good when I start ninjutsu.

I prefer taijutsu. If I picked up a weapon I'd probably still prefer taijutsu purely due to it's wow factor. I would use the sword as a means of killing, and would probably stick to taijutsu when not intending to kill. Unless against another kenjutsu user of course. My sword will either draw blood or clash with a blade.

"Akemi come here," Okaasan stated. I trotted over to her position. She sat cross legged on the ground, which I copied.

"I want to say two things and you must answer honestly. I won't force you to do the first thing, but the second thing is less important and more for curiosity's sake."

I nodded to which she turned more serious. "As you may have realized, you are advanced. More advanced than any normal child. As you are, you're following the footsteps of a prodigy."

I intently gazed at her, her expression never faltering from it's emotionless mask. "Had your father and I not slowed down the training, you could potentially be a genin right now," I nodded, I did have the prodigious DNA of two amazing clans as I requested, "and that's why I would like to ask if you desire to go to the academy early."

"You could potentially graduate very early, or wait it out and still be a genin by nine, if not sooner. The choice is yours."

I studied her unreadable expression. The nonexistent movements left me with no bit of understanding. Would it make her proud if I went? Would she be scared? Both? I knew my answer but I could never tell if it would be what she wanted until I said it.

"No, I'd like to go to the academy with my age group and graduate like normal," I finished firmly. I wanted to be a major character in Naruto's life, not just a high ranking girl randomly in the village.

Naruto only became what he was from how he was treated, so I wouldn't go out of my way to talk or interact with him. But, I would definitely acknowledge his existence and talk to him if he ever approached me.

Naruto would need to suffer the ostracization to become who he's meant to be. I couldn't interrupt that out of my own greed to become meaningful to him. Plus, being a mystery would be fun. I wouldn't interact with anyone outside of what's necessary.

Not too difficult since I'm introverted and tend to have a Resting Bitch Face. Otousan and okaasan have mentioned that despite my RBF, I'm naturally beautiful. Fucking Uchiha genes. But it will help in my endeavors to go by without being social. I can be charismatic, but I generally go for the 'Kuudere' attitude to a lesser extent, somewhat 'Coodere' too. It's easier being quiet, or indifferent.

"I see," my mother said. Suddenly she bloomed into a grateful smile. "Thank goodness. I could never send my baby girl to such a dangerous life so soon! You're my little loli!" I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

I felt my face heat up from the contact, and breathing was difficult. The combination of her strength squeezing my torso, and her well endowed chest blocking my airways, was dooming me to die.

I flailed my arms for a few moments until she let go. "So you didn't want me to go?" I coughed out.

She had the right of mind to look sheepish for trying to kill me. "It's a dangerous life, no place for a five year old. But to celebrate, let's do your elemental affinity!"

My eyes grew wide. "You mean..."

She grinned and pulled out two slips of paper. "Yup, chakra paper! Time to test your affinity!" I gave a small smile as she handed me the paper in absolute glee. "Now watch," she began as she placed two fingers on the paper.

The paper turned to ash immediately, small flames licking around it. "I have a fire affinity, a pretty decent one too," she puffed her chest out in pride.

I nodded, having studied what would happen when I channeled chakra through the paper. I also knew from the anime but they didn't need to know that part.

I took the paper between two fingers and closed my eyes. I channeled my chakra, not noticing the small gasp in front of me. I opened them only to flinch back as an aggressive flame hit my fingers.

My mother was still staring at the ground where the paper landed as I sucked on my burned finger. I followed her gaze to see two separated halves of paper, both ignited in a hot flame.

"A very strong fire affinity with a secondary wind affinity. That's a deadly combination!" My okaasan practically glowed with pride. It wasn't even my doing technically, as it was left to chance, genetics, or that strange godly being to decide this. Nonetheless I soaked up the attention.

I'd never admit it, but I liked when my parents were proud of me. It left a fluttery feeling of satisfaction in my stomach.

"As a further celebration, how would you like to go to the park?"

My surprise was most likely evident on my face. "You mean we can go outside the house?"

Mom nodded at me as I transfixed my gaze to her, searching for a joke. I had never left the property before. Okaasan and otousan said it was dangerous due to the tensions in the village. I knew what they meant though they didn't know it. This would be my first time outside though so who cared!

I let an uncharacteristically wide smile cross my face and my mother held out her hand to me. I grasped it firmly as she stood and walked to the back gate. Unlocking it, we stepped outside, and I took in my real first sight of the outside.

I was introverted but I was definitely excited to see the outside world. Enough talk, it was time for the park! Perhaps I'd get to witness the main cast as I played by myself.

oOoOo


	2. Growing Too Fast

I got to see the main cast.

Well, some of them. I saw Ino and Sakura there, playing in the sand pit, but no one else. It honestly startled me to see any of them at all. Outside of the Hokage Monument, I had never seen any surreal things from the anime.

To see two of the characters living and breathing was trippy. I didn't approach them for numerous confusing reasons that I didn't even understand. I just played by myself on the swings and under the shade of a tree.

Don't get me wrong. I'm an adult in mind, but playing like a child made me feel so carefree. It took a lot of stress out of my small body.

It was a couple hours later though that I got my biggest surprise yet. I thought about Naruto before leaving my home. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

Perhaps he already lived alone, but Naruto was at Ichiraku, which is where my mom took me to eat. Something about her old friend loving the place.

I sat at the stool with my mother, waiting for the ramen to arrive (I ordered tonkatsu, which is the best). It wasn't long before it did. But the moment my bowl touched the counter, an exuberant voice called from the outside of the small establishment.

"Hey old man, one miso please!"

An equally jolly voice countered a moment later. "Ah, my favorite little customer! How are you on this fine day, Naruto?"

I saw the tall man behind the counter, Teuchi, begin plating the miso ramen with his most fresh ingredients. Naruto sat in a stool in the corner after giving me a sideways glance, and turned back to Teuchi.

"I'm a'right, jiji gave me more allowance so I can get more ramen. He's coming with tomorrow too!"

Teuchi brought the bowl to Naruto, setting it down with a clink. "Well it'll be a pleasure to serve you tomorrow then," he gave a kind smile, "now eat up. I can hear your stomach begging."

An uncharacteristically loud grumble came from the small blondes stomach. It was practically inhuman.

My mother didn't acknowledge the boy, but that didn't surprise me. She could be acting stoic, or perhaps she was prejudiced as well. The only way to tell would be to see her interact with him, or to talk to me about interacting with him later.

I was most of the way through my ramen as I noticed Naruto start on his second bowl. He got here after us, yet managed to eat his ramen like a greedy parasite.

I quickly finished, not desiring to stay any longer than I had to. Okaasan kept her stoic facade the entirety of the meal, keeping any conversation from occuring. The atmosphere was efficiently awkward.

Naruto didn't seem to notice. Whether it was from a lack of social understanding, or his love for the ramen in front of him, it's anyone's guess. He seemed preoccupied.

There was always the chance that okaasan was testing me, to see if I'd interact with him in an attempt to ease the tension. Whether it was to scold me for doing so, or to be proud that I socialized with him, I didn't care to find out.

I was perfectly happy with being more of an outcast. My perfect Uchiha genes would make it hard enough to avoid attention in school, I didn't need to start socializing too soon to the main cast.

Since it's difficult to see myself as who I am, I can look at myself very objectively. If I were the old me, I'd consider the current me to be the most adorable child to have crossed the face of this earth. God damnit, it's weird to see a kawaii girly face in the mirror. Very weird.

I shook my head of my thoughts as I placed my chopsticks on the bowl. My mother had finished moments prior, and had left a tip on the counter for the old ramen chef.

"It was very good Ji-san, arigato." I bowed slightly to the man. He stopped washing the bowl he was scrubbing at to thank me for coming, my mother quirking her lips at me in pride. Having pride over a disciplined and well mannered child was more normal than being proud of your luck in elemental affinities I supposed.

"Come on Akemi-chan, your otousan will be home soon, we should greet him."

I nodded and fell into step beside her as we departed the small ramen stand. I glanced over my shoulder to see Naruto loosen his shoulders. He was tense throughout that entire meal it seemed. Poor kid.

The walk home was uneventful, as expected. Though as ninja that kind of thought is probably dangerous. To expect the unexpected is what I should be practicing. Regardless, the likelihood of an occurrence happening before the massacre is very minimal.

We were just getting to our house when we noticed otousan standing in the doorway. "There you two are."

Okaasan rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, I figured I'd reward Akemi-chan tonight. She has a strong affinity!"

The Nara quirked an eyebrow, stopping his scolding before it could begin. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you inside, and about the rest of the day," she said, grabbing my hand. We meandered into the house, dad in tow. The next two years of peace would be nice.

oOoOo

Birthdays were special around my house. My okaasan hadn't celebrated her birthday much as a kid, and shoved her desire for them on me. That's why every year she makes a giant extravagant cake.

Otousan takes a more quiet approach to celebrate, slipping me a gift with small smiles. He can't fool me though, the amount of love in that small gesture is just as much as okaasan's if not more so.

Turning seven doesn't seem like a huge milestone, and by no means is it all that special. Regardless, I was allowed to leave the house for the third time ever since that time I was five.

We didn't do much since my heart wasn't in it. We had gone home a couple of hours after we left. The best part of it was that otousan finally came with us. I got to ride on his shoulders. I hate to admit it but I loved that.

But I still couldn't put my heart into it. My nerves were clashing with my everyday self, and I felt like I was going insane. It didn't hit me how hard this would be until it came to pass.

I had learned so much. My okaasan even taught me the fireball jutsu as a right of passage last year for my birthday. I got it in two days, to her extreme pleasure. I got way better at taijutsu too, and my otousan gifted me a sword. It was a short, anbu-style blade. He said I could start using it once I entered the Academy, but only outside of it since the school didn't teach any kenjutsu.

My reserves and chakra control increased by a significant amount for my age as well. Would it be for nothing? I might die soon. My parents were probably going to die. There was nothing I could do to help them, I didn't have the power.

I didn't tell them, but I snuck out once. I wanted to see Itachi before his massacre. I wanted one glimpse.

"Why are you following me?" A monotone voice rang out from ahead.

I cursed to myself, but didn't otherwise feel surprised. He was a prodigy, and feeling an uncovered signature wasn't a difficult task. Hell, I could feel signatures near me to a small extent, though not to the scale that Itachi or other veterans are capable.

To think he's only thirteen and barely in the Anbu. It's scary to think someone of his calibre exists. What am I compared to him? How strong was he at my age? Am I following in his footsteps? Was he stronger than me or near my equal at my current age?

"I grew curious, nothing more."

He never turned around. He didn't feel the need to. "I see." He kept walking.

I didn't follow him beyond that. I saw what I needed. Just the way he walked revealed how talented and strong he was. I couldn't hold a candle to the teen. He was out of my league.

I turned to go home.

Yea, it had gone better than planned. My worst case scenario would be him never even showing himself since he'd know full well I was there. Any Anbu-level shinobi is capable of feeling for signatures as naturally as breathing. There was no way he didn't let me do it. He probably didn't care.

I knew one thing for sure though, and that's Itachi is too strong, especially for his age. He is capable of killing my parents and I couldn't stop it. I'm not even stronger than my parents let alone capable of stopping someone that can take both of them on.

I came to the conclusion that I could only wait and bide my time. I'd try my hardest to save them. If I couldn't I would cry, beat myself up, hate myself, and get over it. I didn't want to die again, the thought scared me. I couldn't allow myself to wallow and get weak or this world would destroy me.

I couldn't be like Sasuke, especially since I know Itachi's reasoning for doing what he did. But it didn't mean I'd have to like it. I loved my parents, that much was true. Losing them would tear me apart but I couldn't let it keep me down forever.

That's what I've decided. I will survive.

oOoOo

I woke up to light streaming in through the window. My blinds were cracked just enough so the light shined in my eyes. It was a rather annoying way to awaken.

I slowly pushed the blanket off of me, feeling the soreness from the intense training the previous day. Okaasan had been a slave driver, even running me through some kenjutsu kata in secret. Otousan could never find out, else we'd be lazily reprimanded.

I began to dress, going with casual clothes for my day off training. A red, fluffy turtleneck, since red is my favorite color, and black capris. Shinobi sandals were some of my only shoes, as I didn't see the point of buying new shoes when I grew so often. I would buy some more permanent ones when I was twelve or thirteen.

I slipped out of room and made my way to the kitchen. I massaged chakra through my eyes repeatedly. It was surreal to witness your own eyesight sharpen and memorize what you see.

No one knew that I unlocked the Sharingan. I got it fairly recently, nearly two months prior. That would make me the earliest obtainer of the Sharingan, even faster than Itachi. If anyone knew, I'd be broadcasted to the whole village.

It would be smarter to lay low with the information, so I never told my parents. Knowing them, they'd brag about it and eventually every Uchiha would know, even our shitty clanhead. Hiding it would be one important aspect to my survival of the massacre.

It was due any day now. It was three months since my birthday, so Sasuke is six months into being seven. That would mean it could happen anywhere between now and six months. That's a relatively short time frame.

That's why I hatched a plan. On the day of, the moment anything felt off, I'd run away and leave a note. I had heard my mother talking with my father about a friend that had their kid do this.

My okaasan was adamant about explaining she'd search the ends of the earth to find me if I did that, to scold me and bring me home. If I did so, I could guarantee she'd be out of the house to find me the moment she read it. Knowing her she'd drag otousan along as well.

I could save them both with the contingency plan. My excuse for running would be bullshit, since I'm happy with my life as it is, but I didn't want to lose my parents. I couldn't think of anything else.

Every other plan was flawed. I needed to play on their emotions to keep them away from the massacre. The chances of catching wind of it happening before we died would be decent since we're at the edge of the compound.

The problem lied in that Itachi was an Anbu. He was quiet, secretive, and powerful. Knowing about it before it actually happens is virtually impossible and the numerical likelihood of figuring it out as it's happening is astronomically low. Especially with his speed. My parents would need time to find the note and then begin finding me. Still a decent chance considering many shinobi related chances are near zero.

Like facing a kage at my level would be a zero percent chance of living, at least there's a remote chance of knowing the massacre is occuring. 0.1% is better than 0.0%.

Okaasan smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen. She set out a plate of pancakes, easily the best breakfast I could ask for.

"What's the occasion?"

My mother looked at me with a solemn expression that caught me off guard. She took a seat at the table, across from my favorite spot.

I took my seat, giving her a calculated gaze. Her shoulders were tense, her eyes were worried, and her jaw had a minute twitch. I thanked my otousan for the lessons on body language.

She was definitely stressed and worried. Was she knowledgeable of the coup, and worried about what it would do? Was it about school in a year?

"You've been growing up so fast."

I tilted my head slightly to the side. I tried reading her more intently, but she began her stoicism again, though toned down. She wasn't purely stoic, just hiding her stress and anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

Okaasan sank at my words. "You're far too bright, I can't hide anything from you. Your fathers brains indeed."

If I wasn't conscious for my own birth I would not have gotten the reference, though I didn't let it show. I just set a measured look on my mother, waiting for a response.

"I just have a feeling," she answered honestly.

"A feeling?"

"Hai, a feeling that those might be the last pancakes I ever give you."

I gripped the table before I sprang out of my seat. It seemed to have caught my mother off guard as her eyes widened marginally. "What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She waved her hand at me with the same embarrassed air about her as usual. "A-Ah, it's nothing. Just a feeling, nothing more."

I could feel tears prick at my eyes. That caught my okaasan even more off guard. I suppose I had never cried before, even as a baby. Perhaps that worried them at one point in time?

"You'll be fine, right? There's nothing that can take you down. What even would?"

The solemn smile returned to my mothers face in full force. "Mm, there's nothing to worry about, I promise. I shouldn't have said that, I just forget you're a child sometimes," she laughed.

I didn't find it funny. She lied about her promise, and that hurt. There was too much to worry about.

I didn't respond, opting to eat my pancakes. Regardless of how much that put me off, they were good.

It almost made me forget about the incident moments ago. To think that the people in this world could say that to children and not be mortified, it's amazing. Though I'm not even childish the vast majority of the time.

I quickly finished my pancakes and bid my mother good day as I went to my room. I would do some chakra control exercises and read. Days off were relaxing, but it felt hard to relax on that day.

oOoOo

I woke up slowly, the book in my lap slipping off of me and onto the futon. I had fallen asleep midway through a chapter.

I went to pick up the book, intending to continue to read through the rest of the chapter before I went to sleep. I picked up the book and immediately dropped it.

A slight sting from the paper cut woke me up rather quickly. I felt alert. Besides sucking on my bleeding finger to quell the bleeding, I took a glance around my dark bedroom.

Something felt off. Chills went down my spine at the eery quiet. It was around this time, maybe ten o'clock by the look of the outside and when I had taken my nap, that people would be going to bed.

Regardless, one look out my window and it was apparent that every light was out in the neighboring homes. Not one light was on, the street lamps casting an eery glow.

It felt wrong, and my heart began to pick up pace. Only one event could cause this kind of feeling. My heart beat even faster as I took off, bursting through my door.

I rounded the corner into the hall. I sprinted into the kitchen, nearly crashing into the wall from my speed and lack of all reason.

I whipped out the note I had on my person at all times, intending to leave it on the table. My parents would see it and my plan would initiate. I couldn't let them die. The very thought of it had tears in my eyes.

I thought after the death of my original parents in my original world, that I wouldn't take it like this. The sheer panic had my blood rushing through my body at an incredible pace. Adrenaline coursed through me as I slammed the note on the table.

Hopefully the sound would awaken my mother, whom was most likely in her room. My father would either already be home, and with okaasan, or on his way back.

I had to check. The feeling wouldn't go away. My heart felt like it was beating beyond human limits.

I quickly ran to the master bedroom of our small home. I could smell it. It was so distinct. Fear gripped me more than it ever had before.

I almost wanted to give up before it even began. I could feel myself reaching for the sliding door. I willed myself to stop but I continued. It was the opposite of the reaction I would have guessed I'd have.

You always hear about people freezing up in crisis and wanting to move forward. That wasn't me I suppose. I kept moving even when I didn't want to.

I gripped the door and it began to slide open. The first thing I saw was the beige floors. The next was red. So much red. Too much red.

When the door was fully opened, I spied the swirl leaving the room. The swirl that I recognized far easier than I thought I would. If my parents fought Itachi, I figured they might be able to cut him even if they didn't win.

I couldn't have that kind of pride I guess. My parents never had a chance after all. They fought Obito. It wasn't even fair. How unfair could life be? I didn't account for Obito helping with the general populace. I thought he'd only kill the police department. I thought I'd have more time.

The swirl left, leaving the two bloodied bodies leaning against the wall. Kunai were strewn around the room, and even burn marks from some fire jutsu littered the walls and ceiling.

I could see ninja wire attached to some of the kunai, and there was a broken ninjato at my mother's feet. It was surreal.

They were side to side. My otousan had a serene look on his face. Acceptance of what was inevitable. He was always like that. Okaasan was similar, but with an underlying defiance on her visage. She was like that too.

I stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. The fact that Obito didn't know I was here was either a testament to their ability as ninja to lie and deceive, or perhaps it was poor intel. Perhaps they had a method of throwing off any sensing he could have done to check for me?

Either way it didn't change things. I lived while my parents didn't. I let myself get my hopes up when I should have known otherwise. It was the way of the world for nothing to ever go your way. And if it did, the world was merely tricking you into a false sense of hope.

I hoped beyond all hope. I couldn't even begin my plan. It was my only chance, but I was too late. I managed to sleep through a fight between an S ranked nin and two jounin. It would be later that I would assume the obvious in that one of my parents used a genjutsu on me in preparation for their raging instincts. If the day felt off for me, they must have felt it too and prepped for it.

My mother had a good intuition, and for her not to act on it would be peculiar. She was accurate that morning, and she knew it. She probably did the casting.

I didn't really know what to do now? I felt something drop off my face and I tentatively touched my cheek. I pulled my hand away and stared at the tears on my fingers.

Ah, I was crying. Of course I was crying, what else could I do?

I always thought of Obito as redeemable, but now I just felt searing anger and sadness. I wanted to kill him. I'd never wanted to murder someone so much before. To see the light drain from his eyes.

My vision became more clear than I had ever imagined was possible. This emotion must be what Sasuke felt when he witnessed Itachi kill their parents. It might even be happening right at that moment. Maybe it already happened. If I went to the main house, would I see a sprawled out Sasuke in his parents room?

I didn't know. I didn't know what to do. I cried silently for a few moments until it felt wrong.

I took a few steps towards my parents until my feet felt warm from the puddles of blood. It pooled around them, there bodies looking oddly clean save for the blood gushing from the slices in their throats.

They looked oddly peaceful, sitting side by side in death. I couldn't look at them. I hated this.

My vision went from beyond clear to dark in the blink of an eye. It was as I was falling unconscious that it registered in my head. The audible clarity finally clicked. I hadn't been silent at all. I had been screaming since I entered the room.

oOoOo


	3. Sweet Cousin O' Mine

I woke up to white. Everything around me was white. That was my first clue that I wasn't dreaming, since it looked like a hospital. That one clue was enough to solidify it.

As my vision began to clear up, my mind followed suit. My eyes hurt, but I couldn't fully recall why. I could vaguely remember having better sight than the one tomoe Sharingan, but it had gone away. Perhaps I unlocked the second or third tomoe from the trauma?

It was something to test out later. I just had to think. My parents were dead, that much was obvious. Everyone else was dead too. At least I never knew the other Uchiha's. My okaasan brought three guests over in all my time of living in this world. She was a social outcast for marrying my otousan.

But now my parents were dead. I gripped the sheets and tears entered my vision. I felt a small nudge to my side and the voices around me finally came into focus.

Save for my sight, I hadn't noticed my other senses were dulled. The noises all rushed in at once. The assault on my ears made me cringe.

"Uchiha-san, are you okay?"

I glanced up at the man in scrubs. He had a chiseled chin but was otherwise very plain looking. It seemed like I stared for too long as his stance shifted slightly in discomfort.

"Uchiha-san, you've been out for four days. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. May I go?"

That seemed to have taken him off guard. Perhaps he expected me to cry, ask questions, or freak out. I had to think rationally and logically now of all times.

"N-No, I'm sorry but we need you to stay here. There have been chakra inflections throughout your optical nerves that are unprecedented. You're to stay here until we can assure that you're safe. Not that I expect you to underst-"

"I understand what you mean. I will stay then. Once I'm cleared, please notify me. I'll be resting." It took more effort than I thought to speak as I realized my throat was completely dry.

He seemed to notice this and handed me a glass of water from the bedside table. I gulped it down far faster than I expected. I noticed a nurse out of the corner of my eye leaving the room. Whether to report me waking up, or fetching more water, I didn't know or care.

The man pulled up a chair next to me and began to rattle of various questions. "Do your eyes hurt?"

"They ache."

He wrote something on his clipboard. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

He scribbled some more. "Do you remember what happened?"

"As clear as day," I droned. The questions were getting old. I just wanted to go home, cry, and move on. After a week I could probably focus on life again. It wasn't my first set of parents to be killed, though the bloody way it happened sure was new.

The dark humor I was attempting did nothing to settle me. If anything I hated myself for it. I loved them.

"Hokage-sama will be here soon. As the first one to awaken, he wishes to question you as well."

I nodded to him. It was difficult to keep the surprise off my face, but I managed it. It should have occured to me that I'd be questioned, especially as the only conscious person that experienced what happened. That also meant Sasuke was knocked out cold right now.

My being here meant things changed though. Perhaps more Uchiha's survived? Unlikely. The only reason I was even alive was Obito's ignorance to my presence. How my parents managed that, I may never know.

The door opened, a nurse rushing in and turning back to the door. She bowed quickly as the white robes of the most powerful man in the village entered my room.

It was strange to think that the frail old man in front of me was actually a monstrous embodiment of power and raw skill. He could kill me without a seconds thought and no one would even notice until my head hit the floor. He could probably do it without even looking like he moved, and without leaving a trace.

It was a scary thought, but honestly I felt hollow enough that I didn't care. I would live on purely because I'm selfish, and because my parents would want me to. Seven years ago I wouldn't have truly cared for those people like I did now. I thought this world could be interesting, but it gave me love and took it away. That's a special kind of hell.

"You're Akemi Uchiha I presume?" The old man had a deep voice. It was surprising considering he looked so weak in appearance.

I nodded to him, and he smiled slightly. I couldn't tell a damned thing by his posture and it was getting on my nerves. Why was he smiling?

"I just had a few questions to ask, that is all." He motioned to the doctor and nurse, both leaving a second later. The old man glided to the chair beside me and sat down with an unusual elegance and poise.

I nodded to him again and he took a small puff from his pipe.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

He carefully studied my face for a moment. "Mentally."

"I'm fine," I repeated.

He nodded to himself. I was honestly surprised that he accepted that answer so easily. He probably could read more on my face than my words could express, regardless of my stoic expression that I liked to keep up. The mask made life simpler.

"Are you willing to describe what you saw in detail?"

I turned away from him and placed my hands flat against my legs. Looking forward, I thought for a moment. Would telling him about the vortex make a difference? He wouldn't know what it was so it would only confuse him. He probably thought Itachi did it by himself.

I glanced at him. No, he'd read me like a book and know I was hiding something. TI is the last thing I needed, especially after that kind of shitty trauma.

"I woke up and nothing felt right. I made my way to the kitchen and didn't see my parents. I went to their bedroom and opened the door to see a swirling vortex shrinking out of existence in the middle of the room."

I paused, taking a small breath. Hiruzen didn't seem too intent on interrupting or asking any questions about it so I continued. "I saw a black cloak get sucked up into it as well, with a red cloud on it. I only saw it for a split second."

I lied about the last part, but I was in the midst of trauma so he might pass it off as truth due to my sincerity. I wasn't wrong, and I didn't lie about what he wore. I lied that I saw it.

"After it disappeared I saw my parents, bloodied and huddled against the wall. They were dead. My vision grew sharp, my eyes began to ache, and I fell unconscious. The last thing I remember is standing in my parents mixed pool of blood."

I turned to the old man. I kept my face as emotionless as possible. It wouldn't be a great impression to break down in front of your village leader, especially when I hated showing weakness in general. Stoicism and resting bitch face was always my super power in my last life. In this life it's even more important career wise than ever.

A ninja being serious and emotionless is one-hundred percent necessary. I had plenty of training with it since it fits my personality.

The old man nodded solemnly. "I give your parents my regards. I knew your mother, she was a strong kunoichi. If you're interested I'd love to tell you stories about her sometime."

That surprised me, and I'm pretty sure it broke through my stoic facade since he smiled at my reaction. "I'd like that," I mumbled.

His smile stayed on his face as he stood. "I'm sorry to say I didn't know your father very well, but I know he was a good man. I look forward to our interactions in the future."

He began to walk to the door, but there was something missing. Something I did that I couldn't recall.

Ah, the note.

He turned around before walking out of the room. "One last question. Why run away?"

Time for a half truth. "It was a contingency plan, it wasn't real. If I ever felt danger and I needed my parents out of the house, I'd plant the note and hide to make them leave. I planted it too late."

He stilled for a moment and for a second I felt proud that I'd taken him by surprise.

"I see. For a child to think of such a plan, and a plan that took advantage of your vulnerability..."

He turned to me for a second, a knowing look in his eye. "I expect great things from you Akemi Uchiha," he chuckled.

Even through the pain and misery I had just gone through, I couldn't help the small smile from gracing my face as he left the room. If there's anything I'd inherited from this world besides my skills, it was my pride.

Uchiha Pride is a real thing, and I have it to a lesser extent. It's less of a clan pride and more personal.

Regardless, I felt real pride for the first time in a while. I'd make my parents proud too. They'd look down on me from the stars and feel pride. I promise Okaasan, Otousan.

I'll miss you.

When the door clicked shut, in my moment of silence, I finally cried.

oOoOo

I stayed in that damned hospital for eight days. It was mostly due to my inability to stay awake. Whatever happened to my eyes had drained me.

I actually feared that I'd awoken the mangekyo. The doctors confirmed I got a second tomoe in each eye. They had an aneurysm when they realized a seven year old had the sharingan.

But two tomoe shouldn't exhaust me like that from a few seconds of use. I concluded I had the mangekyo, though I didn't intend to ever use it. I didn't have a sibling to trade eyes with and going blind would suck.

The doctors chalked up my chakra exhaustion and soreness to being too young to awaken the sharingan. They also thought I skipped the first tomoe. They were morons. I could keep my one tomoe sharingan on for quite a while, so two wouldn't chakra exhaust me so quickly. They were grasping at straws.

But in the end I finally got released. The ache had gone away four days in, but I still slept through most of that. The smell of the hospital made me nauseous from the constant exposure.

Sasuke had apparently woken up for the first time the day prior to me leaving. I didn't care all too much. He'd seek me out himself when he figured out I was the only other Uchiha left.

I suppose he was my only family left. It felt weird to consider a main character to be my family member. Seven years ago Sasuke was a douchebag on a screen. Now he's living, breathing, and my cousin.

Weird.

Anyway, he'd find me. Hell, I might even get called to the hospital. I didn't care too much though, I was going foraging.

The week of bed rest had given me my time to grieve, and I couldn't afford to waste time anymore. I loved my family but they'd want me to move on as fast as possible, no matter how much it hurt. The nightmares stayed though.

I planned on finding any scrolls, techniques, kata, and jutsu that were around the Uchiha compound. I didn't have anyone to tell me, "Don't go in there, it's not for children." Yea, well fuck you too, Kaneto. He was a dick.

Anyway, I approached the Uchiha library. I could finally go to the top floor. I would grab two fire jutsu, a wind jutsu, and the advanced Interceptor Fist katas. I finished the intermediate quite a while ago, but kenjutsu training held me off from advanced.

Ah, I'd need the intermediate kenjutsu kata as well. Perhaps there were some special taijutsu and kenjutsu techniques for me. God I loved taijutsu, it was fun, exhilarating, and punching things felt nice.

It took a while, but I ended up finding what I needed. The Pheonix Flower Jutsu seemed fun. I remember Sasuke used it once if memory served.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A tentative voice called. Young, male, and... Fuck.

I didn't respond, since he'd come into the room in a few moments. I could hear the shuffling of feet, and exhilarated breathing. He seemed so excited.

I saw the raven hair first, in it's signature duck-butt style, as coined by Naruto himself. The clean, boyish face followed. Wow, seeing him in real life was so whack.

His eyes met mine, and they widened significantly. Tears sprang in them, and I was officially weirded out. The whole massacre was supposed to make him "hate all, kill all" right? Did my presence have that much of an impact?

He ran at me, leaping through the air, and tackling me to the floor. I let him crush me in a bear hug for a moment before I gently laid my hand on his back.

"Hello, cousin," I greeted.

He jumped slightly and pulled back. "Y-You're real? They didn't lie to me?"

I nodded at him. He seemed to contemplate for a moment. It probably weirded him out at my straight face. Perhaps he thought I'd be overjoyed to see him.

He began muttering as he cried on top of me. Faint murmurs of, "I'm not alone," over and over again.

"Sasuke, could you please stand?"

The boy jerked back in surprise as a reddish hue crossed his cheeks. Ah, that was strangely adorable. He sprang to his feet and muttered some apologies, though I didn't really listen.

I began to pick up the various scrolls at my feet. It took him a moment to even notice. "What are you doing?"

I looked him in the eye. "I've had my time to grieve. I'm going to train to get stronger, so this never happens again."

Righteous fury burned in his eyes. It seems like he didn't change much after all. He had a soft side, but the canon Sasuke stayed to play.

"I'll kill him. I'll hate everyone and everything to get stronger to take him down."

That line of thought wouldn't do. "Mm, then I bid you good day."

He seemed genuinely surprised at my response. "W-What?"

"If you hate everyone, then you hate me. I have no reason to stay in the presence of someone that hates me."

This seemed to throw him for a loop as he opened his mouth only to close it again.

I turned to him and let my mask drop. I gave him an earnest, solemn look. It was truly how I felt, and it felt nice to let it loose. This took him further by surprise, my demeanor being new to him.

"Listen Sasuke, I'm seven just like you. We both went through a lot just over a week ago. That's no excuse for that kind of vow."

"But... I need to get stronger! Hate can fuel me to-"

"That's idiotic and foolish," I glared at him. "I am getting stronger with the goal to protect my precious people. I don't have any yet, but I'll be strong enough to protect them once I do!"

I yelled a bit, and I felt bad about it. I don't think I'd ever yelled before. It was odd to feel my vocal chords move in that manner when I usually spoke calmly and at a reasonable volume.

Sasuke didn't seem to know how to answer. I couldn't force him to accept my idea, I could only hope he'd adopt it as a healthier alternative on his path to strength.

I sighed. "You want to kill Itachi, right?" He didn't even seem surprised anymore. "Hate will consume you. If you manage to kill him, what then? You'd have nothing."

He looked to the floor. If I waited for this talk for too long, he would have been too far gone. I got to the virus of hatred in time. If I put it off for a couple years, he'd be canon Sasuke for good.

"I don't know," he mumbled. He honestly seemed so confused that it made me want to laugh.

"If I talk to you for a bit, will you listen and not interrupt?"

He nodded again, sitting down on the hardwood floor. I followed suit, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. He refused to meet my gaze.

"I'm Akemi Uchiha. I'm the daughter of a Nara and an Uchiha. I was raised to believe in oneself, not the glory of a group of people I don't know. I don't care about the Uchiha clan-"

"Wait, but-"

"Don't interrupt me, we had an agreement," I chided. He just looked to the floor again. "As I was saying, I don't care about the Uchiha clan. I don't know the vast majority of them and they didn't know me. I care about people, but the Uchiha clan were related to me by chance. Blood ties mean nothing if there aren't bonds with them."

He looked up at me in confusion. "As it is now, I don't particularly consider you close. You're my cousin, yes, but I don't know you. You don't know me. You know my name and nothing more." He blushed furiously.

"On the other hand, I'd love to get to know you. Just because I don't care for the ones I didn't know, doesn't mean I didn't want to get to know them. I'd love to be your family, Sasuke."

Tears pricked at his eyes, and his shoulders trembled. "I-"

"No talking yet. I also can't accept someone like you in any way. My family can't be hateful, I won't allow that toxicity into my life. Kill your brother for all I care, but as far as I'm concerned, we're practically siblings now. I won't let my little brother be a hateful asshole."

Whether my vulgar language is what surprised him, or me calling him my brother, I didn't know or care. It took only a moment for me to get attached to the kid.

It was easy to ignore nameless faces of Uchiha's, but this was my family. It was almost hard to see him as a character now. He was real, and he was my family.

"No hatred, Sasuke. You can be strong to protect people, like me if you'd like. We can get strong to protect each other."

Tears streamed down his face. An unasked question brimmed in his eyes, and I smiled as sweetly as possible to ease his nerves. I nodded to him.

He leaped at me, giving me another furious hug. I let myself show some of my feelings, as I cooed gently at him. I rubbed his back as he sobbed into my neck. I grieved, he hadn't. For him, it was practically yesterday that everyone died. He'd been asleep for the last week straight.

"Ya know," he sniffled. I looked down at him. "I'm older than you."

I smiled at him warmly. "Ah, isn't that right?"

I felt a small shaking in his shoulders. I thought he began crying silently, but it warmed my heart to see a smile play across his lips. Tiny amounts of laughter shook his small frame.

"Yea, you're my imouto!" He gleefully declared.

"Very well," I chuckled. "Though it's hard to picture you older than me since I'm more mature."

The most childish glare met my eyes. "Are not!"

I just laughed off the childish argument before it began. I decided to do something I'd wanted to do since I came here as an Uchiha.

I took my index and middle finger and poked them to Sasuke's forehead. "Hai, hai. Now help me pick up these scrolls. You can come to my house, the blood should be cleaned by now."

The sheer shock at the action took the boy by storm. He nodded silently and wide eyed, but nonetheless stood up with me, a few scrolls in hand. We began our walk to my home, Sasuke trailing ever so slightly behind me.

I'd netted myself a new "older brother" though I'd always consider him my otouto. I already felt attached, how shameful. It took him five minutes to see an emotional side of me that my own parents hardly ever saw.

Well, at least I'd get to ask him about himself, that might be fun. It could take his mind off of the previous week. After all, he only woke up a day ago.

Wait...

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"How did you get out of the hospital so quickly?"

I glanced back at him. Confusion marred his face. "They cleared me a few hours after I woke up. They asked me some questions and said I was healthy."

I grit my teeth. "I hate hospitals."

I ignored Sasuke's questioning and worried fretting as I stalked home.

oOoOo


	4. Academy In Session

"Sasuke, hurry up. You won't have time for breakfast," I called out to the young boy.

He came sprinting into the room with a grunt, nearly slamming into the wall. He sat in the seat and immediately began to devour the omelette and rice set out before him.

I had never been more grateful to my mom than when I first realized I'd have to cook for Sasuke. He couldn't cook for shit himself and no way was I going to wait until he learned. Luckily my okaasan had taken time to teach me a lot of recipes. Helping her out in the kitchen was fun anyway.

Though I'd started eating first, Sasuke finished before me. He didn't have much of a shameful appetite since he wasn't depressed beyond belief. He reminded me of Naruto with the way he ate.

I finished eating as Sasuke wrapped himself with bandages over key areas. I still had to fully dress, as I was only wearing my silky pajamas. We had to leave in fifteen minutes or so, but I never took too long to get ready.

"Hurry up imouto, it's our first day!"

I gave him a glance. Regardless of my lack of expressions the majority of the time, Sasuke had quickly adapted and learned what I was feeling or meant. It was damn near impressive since only my mom and dad had been able to do that before.

"I'm faster than you at getting ready," I deadpanned.

"Hn," he muttered. The Uchiha grunt, wow.

I left Sasuke to his own devices as he was putting on the finishing touches. I retreated to my room and threw my clothes onto the bed.

I retrieved the clothes I'd been saving for school. I even bought larger pairs for when I grew between then and when I turned twelve. It was an awesome outfit.

I put on a white vest over top. The sleeves were sweater-like and loose, with cuffed ends at my elbows. The trimming was red over every seam, including the cuffs themselves.

Over that, I had a black, sleeveless, long haori with two longer ends near the bottom, and a missing middle section, to cover the backs of my legs. The coat itself was a thin, light material with the Uchiha fan over the left side, and back. It reminded me of a weird mix between a sleeveless vest and a tight haori, but I'd called it a haori regardless.

I had white shorts, with bandages around my upper right thigh as well, one black band on the right thigh as well. I had a black wrapping around my waist that I'd use to carry my sword, and sheath, when I had it on hand. Of course I couldn't bring it to the academy, there was no reason to. I liked the wrapping as well since it felt nice and snug against my waist, like a constant hug.

It was strange being physically fit, especially as a girl. I was rather plain in my old life. Average looks and body. Though I was also a guy. Eugh.

The look was finished with black, fingerless gloves, and calf high shinobi sandals. My tan kunai pouch was behind my left hip as well. I was ambidextrous so I could have my sword in my right hand, since I held my sheath on the left when I had my sword. My left hand then had access to the pouch for throwing weapons and other tools.

By now my black hair had grown out to beyond my shoulder blades. It was rather straight, like Itachi's, and not spikey like Sasuke's. I preferred it that way anyway. Spikey hair seemed difficult to maintain. I was simply blessed with easy to manage hair.

Not to mention my other—literally—god induced looks. The bastard really wanted to make me as girly as possible. Seeing as I was a male before, it's been increasingly obvious that I'm fucking adorable. Especially when I had my straight faced expression on, like usual, or when I pouted, which was rare.

I had big, onyx eyes. It seemed strange since onyx eyes were nowhere near common in my world, but Uchiha's had them in abundance. I had a smooth jawline, not overly sharp. It rounded out giving me a softer appearance. Ironic considering I'm training to kill people.

(Cover Image for any visual confusion.)

I finished placing the bandages around my waist and left my room. I didn't really put on make-up, so I was ready. I didn't know how, and didn't necessarily need it.

1) I was eight, I didn't need to be attractive.

2) I already had long eyelashes, big eyes, and pink lips. My skin was already unblemished. Fuck adding anything more, it's unnecessary. It'd only give me fan boys like Sasuke had fan girls. Eww.

Wait, would I like guys, or girls, when I hit the point that I grew attracted to people? They say that the hypothalamus in the brain differs between straight and homosexual individuals, so is that the same for me? If my brain is physically normal, does that make me straight as a female? Whatever, thoughts for another day.

I entered the living room, seeing Sasuke barely manage to finish bandaging his arms. He was hilariously slow compared to me.

"Ready for your first day?" I inquired.

"Hn, of course. I should be asking you that," he smirked. He quickly became a strange mix of a nice, canon Sasuke, and a sweet boy. Like a cocky nice guy. Strange combination.

I just rolled my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle. Walking past him, I opened the door and stepped out into the sunny day.

It had been a year since the massacre, and Sasuke had recently stopped having thrashing fits in his sleep. It was progress.

Now we were about to start the academy. It was the beginning of the end. The people in my class would be detrimental to the fate of the world, let alone Konoha itself.

I began my walk to the academy, Sasuke beside me. He made small talk about his expectations, hopes, and other trivialities. I returned his questions and statements with nods and small responses. He knew I cared, so I didn't need to put in extra effort to the conversation.

I heard him giggle beside me. That was never good. I tossed a calculating look his way, to which he promptly grinned.

"What?"

"I think you'll be popular."

I didn't respond.

"Until they realize they're talking to a brick wall."

I felt my eye twitch. This mother fu-

"It's okay though, they'll still like you since you're pretty. You'll make lots of friends, I'm sure."

If I had never made that comment about protecting my "precious people" he wouldn't be on about that. He was always concerned about me being lonely since I only had him as a precious person. Little bastard teased me all the time.

I just grunted in response. He laughed and began to run. I started running too in order to keep pace. It wasn't even a minute later that we ran into the academy gates.

We had already gone to the opening ceremony two days prior. I had seen the Konoha Nine there. Team Gai of course wasn't there, so the Konoha Twelve didn't exist yet.

Walking into the academy was a good feeling. It was another step towards making something of myself. That and the Hokage worked at the top of it. Pretty cool.

Sasuke and I made our way to the classroom. We had ten minutes to go before the bell so we took our time getting there.

It didn't take long regardless. Eight minutes before the bell, Sasuke slid the door open. A lot of noise had stopped in an instant as every eye in the room fell on us.

We seemed to have gotten there last. Hell, even Naruto got there before us. And he was already in Kiba's face. I saw numerous faces blush, of both genders. Fuck, it was already happening.

I silently went to the top row, out of the four unfilled seats in the room, two were up there. None were side by side, so Sasuke begrudgingly left to find his own seat.

The seat in the corner near the window was open. My precious, I've returned to you. Nothing is better in this world than a corner seat at the window, as far away from the front as possible.

I sat in the chair and waited out the returning noise. Once it quieted down some to normal talking, people returned to their seats. The seat next to me had a notebook in front of it, so it was taken.

I scanned the room for whomever would be retaking the seat.

Fuck.

"Hiya, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

I sighed internally. Oh well, if I was going to sit next to him today, I might as well be friendly.

I let a small smile on my face and turned to him. "Hello Uzumaki-san, my name is Akemi Uchiha."

He seemed incredibly surprised. I couldn't blame him, most people never smiled at him. I could see a blush decorate his cheeks. It didn't bother me all that much to my own surprise.

"A-Ah, nice to meet you." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I wish you well in your efforts to become Hokage someday."

The boy damn near burst a blood vessel. Could a boys face get more red? Blushing faces had many meanings. He could be embarrassed, or just very happy. Regardless, his face was damn near red. I was probably the first to acknowledge his dream.

I shrugged it off and chalked it up to him not knowing how to respond. He sat beside me quietly, his boisterous attitude gone as he seemed to be thinking.

"You aren't like the other ones." He seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"Hmm?"

He glanced at me slightly but quickly turned away when our eyes met. "I-I mean you're nice. The other ones with that symbol were mean."

Oh, he's either kind of stupid socially or he didn't know about the massacre.

"You mean the Uchiha's," I stated.

"Yea, I guess. Are you guys a clan then?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know." He just seemed more embarrassed than before. "But yes, we're a clan. I just don't find the point in clan pride. I didn't know most of them."

He looked lost in space for a moment, rolling over my words. "What do you mean 'didn't?'"

My smile had already been off my face for a few moments, my straight faced expression returning. I let the small smile come back to ease what I said next. "Well everyone but my cousin and I are dead. We're the last ones."

Naruto's eyes widened and he put up his hands. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I-"

"It's quite alright. If you didn't know, then how would you know not to mention it? Besides, I've made my peace," I shrugged. "Don't talk to Sasuke-nii about it, he's not keen on it."

Our conversation was cut short as a man with spikey brown hair entered the room.

"If you'd all quiet down please!" The room went silent. "Thank you. My name is Iruka Umino, but you may call me Iruka-sensei."

He was met with silence. I noticed a small tensing of his chest and shoulders. How cute, he was nervous.

"We will now go around the room to introduce ourselves." The class began to say their names one at a time. Some gave their likes, and goals, while some just said their name. Naruto, of course, shouted about being Hokage. Sasuke just said his name and how he "wanted to protect his imouto." I would totally tease him later.

Then it came to me. "I'm Akemi Uchiha, Sasuke-nii's aforementioned little sister. Thank you for having me," I droned monotonously as I gave a small bow. I heard a small "kawaii" near the front before Iruka coughed to regain attention.

"We will be holding various tests today to see everyone's individual aptitude and to begin the ranking system."

A hand was raised by a blonde girl in the front row. Hmm, Ino was quite adorable.

"Iruka-sensei, what's the ranking system?"

The man smiled, relieved that things were going well. "The ranking system is the overall strength of each individual student, tallied by your academics and ninja skills."

Another hand was raised, this time by Sasuke. "What will we be tested on?"

Iruka took a moment to study Sasuke. Probably just to see what one of the last two Uchiha's was like. "Well, we will first do a written test, then throwing weapons, followed by taijutsu. Ninjutsu is going to wait for a few months, because we must do chakra control exercises first."

It made sense. Only clan children would have chakra control training right now, let alone ninjutsu. Some clan kids might not even have chakra control training, let alone ninjutsu.

Only Sasuke and I knew any elemental jutsu. I would expect no one besides maybe Hinata to know chakra based techniques.

"Would any ninjutsu count towards our score as extra points?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at this time. You will be given a chance for extra credit in that form when we next do our testing. Rank testing is every four months."

Sasuke nodded and accepted the answer. Not much he could do about it anyway besides complain like a baby. I knew he just wanted to show off. Pfft.

"Any other questions?" None. "Great, then I will begin handing out the written assessment."

I looked at Naruto out of the corner of my eye, and noticed his nervous energy. "Hey, it'll be fine. It won't be the end of the world even if you fail," I tried reassuring him.

I saw his shoulders loosen up. "Thanks Akemi-chan," he replied with a beaming smile. Wow, he had a weirdly bright smile. "Good luck."

I almost wanted to scoff at that. I didn't need luck, this would be too easy.

Wow, that sounded so bad and prideful. Meh, whatever it's not like I was wrong. It would be easy.

The test finally came back to us. I saw Naruto pale next to me, but I supposed it was due to his upbringing that he wouldn't get this. Hell, this was not meant to be passed, that was clear. It was merely a test to see what we knew already.

_1\. What was the Shodai Hokage famous for?_

He was famous for his wood release, as well as his ability to create living plants. He founded the village alongside the Uchiha as well.

Easy enough. I knew that information from the anime, though even Sasuke would know that question. The Uchiha were prideful creatures so it never went as a secret that they helped found the village in the beginning.

_2\. What is chakra?_

Chakra is the mix of physical and spiritual energy. It exists in everything, and can be molded by trained ninjas to cast various techniques. It's the lifeblood of all living beings.

This was too easy. I quickly filled out the rest of it, using detailed answers where necessary to guarantee me the points. I never got stumped, so it would be safe to assume that I aced it.

I noticed I was the first to stand up, even with some people skipping questions they didn't know. Although, Shikamaru was asleep in the third row. On my way back up I glanced at his paper. Absolutely nothing on it.

How Naruto managed to be so bad in school that he fell behind such a lazy bum, only god knows. Perhaps he still will do terribly so I can figure it out by watching? Whatever, Shikamaru would probably wake up and fill out what he could before time was up. Eventually.

I sat back in my seat and noticed Naruto fidgeting nervously in his seat. Half of his paper sat filled out. Poor kid.

I leaned in closely. "Don't worry about it. I can help you study sometime."

His face went red in less than a second and I saw him shiver. I may have gotten too close, but I needed him to hear me whisper. I just exhaled warm breath in his ear. That probably felt weird as all hell. Oops.

He turned to me slowly. "Thanks," he whispered with a foxy grin. It was two minutes later that Iruka began collecting the papers. He frowned at Naruto's, Shikamaru's, and Kiba's papers. Man, a lazy Nara and two idiots.

I genuinely giggled at the thought, taking Naruto off guard at the randomness. I just smiled at him before I went back to my expressionless norm.

"Alright, we will now go outside for the weapons test, then the taijutsu test." I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"Will we be capable of bringing our own personal weapons, such as swords, to future weapons training?"

I could tell by his body language that Iruka was heavily surprised. "We don't have a kenjutsu program, but if you show adequate throwing skills and keep above the expectation, you may take that time to develop other weapons skills. Just be at the bar or above."

I nodded. That would be easy, I already had damn near perfect accuracy up to thirty yards away while running. Sasuke could hit eight out of ten bullseyes when standing still and ten yards away. Though he didn't have a slave driver mother that drilled the basics into your skull since you were capable of walking.

She said she wouldn't force me to be a shinobi, which was true, but the moment I showed any interested she jumped at the chance to teach me. It was almost comical. Ah, I miss them.

Iruka led us outside to a small training field. There were four human shaped dummy's lined up at one end, with various ten yard increments up to fifty yards away.

"You will be graded on your accuracy from the ten yard mark. Any further than ten yards will award you extra points based off of how far you go. If you miss from extra range not only will you not gain points, you will lose points too."

Punishment for overstepping your capabilities. Smart.

One by one, students stepped up to the ten yard mark and retrieved ten kunai and ten shuriken from Iruka. None actually did that well. Even the clan kids had mediocre aim.

Hinata scored six bullseyes and three hits though, with kunai. Seven bullseyes and two hits with shuriken. That was the best of the other children.

Sasuke stepped up and proudly displayed the Uchiha fan on his back. After retrieving his own throwing weapons, he stood straight. While some needed a throwing stance, he trained until he didn't need one. He truly wanted to show off.

I inwardly laughed. He hit the bullseye nine times with each type of weapon, the last hit of each being barely shy of the perfect score. Iruka began praising the boy for a job well done as I silently took my weapons out of his hands.

With the same last name, I would be going next. Logic would tell you I'd go before Sasuke, but apparently alphabetical last name was all they cared about. Besides that, you were categorized at random if you shared a last name.

I took my position, shocking Iruka and most of the class. I didn't let it distract me, standing thirty yards from the targets. Running from thirty yards, I could hit nine out of ten bullseyes. Standing still was much easier.

It's not necessarily that I wanted to show off to everyone, I just wanted to one up Sasuke. Although this was more like three upping. Heh, I'm not funny.

I took two of each weapon at a time and threw them at the target. Throwing weapons were a basic fundamental. Learning it as a necessity since I was a child led me a long way. I wasn't the most impressive to come across. It was damn near amazing to think that Minato Namikaze, apparently, had hit ten out of ten from fifty yards on his third ranking test. Naruto's dad was badass.

I aspired to be like that, he was actually insane. I would make do with what I was capable of. I wouldn't be able to do that by my third test, no way. But, it was a fun mini goal to surpass someday.

I ended up hitting all ten bullseye of each weapon, much to my satisfaction as I could practically feel the daggers on my back from Sasuke. I turned around in the most fluid way I could manage, letting the thin fabric of my coat catch the wind and letting my hair cascade down my shoulders from the turn. I felt like Captain Levi whenever he flipped his cloak around. Badass.

I left my disinterested expression on my face, not so much as glancing at anyone as I retook my position in the line. Now that was how to make a dramatic and cool impression, Sasuke. You've been outdone my dear "nii-san."

I spotted Sasuke giving me a pointed glare, only letting myself smirk in response. Once Iruka had regained attention, he congratulated me, to which I nodded my acknowledgment. Messing with people was fun.

Next up was Naruto. He threw rather pitifully, but I had to give him credit for one throw. He ended up tripping. Instead of accidentally poking someone's eye out, he threw a bullseye.

The way he cheered and hollered made many in the class groan. Their dislike of him had already begun. On the other hand, I found the humor in it. It even enticed a small laugh out of me.

No, it wasn't a giggle, no matter what Sasuke says. Little bastard. It might have been...

Naruto threw only the one bullseye though, which Iruka had to reluctantly mark as such.

"Now we will move on to the taijutsu portion. We will do it in a randomized tournament bracket. As you are all young and muscle mass hasn't accumulated as much, it will start out as a mixed tournament."

Many girls groaned at having to fight the boys. It made sense, even if they didn't hit puberty for their natural muscle, many of them were blockheads. Who knew when one would take the fight too far or try showing off.

"The brackets were premade using random chance. May I get Aigo Haena and Hurota Kamite up here please?"

I tuned it out rather easily. Unless I heard the name Uchiha or Uzumaki get called, I couldn't care less. Perhaps I'd watch Hinata's fight. Other than that, every fight would be predictable.

I closed my eyes and sat cross legged on the ground as the fights commenced. Iruka had pulled two other teachers to help, so three fights went on at once to quickly get through them. We had nearly thirty kids so I was thankful for the strategy.

It wasn't too long before I was called. "Akemi Uchiha and Hanz Moreno, please step to the circle."

I opened my eyes and stood facing my opponent. I had been slowing my breathing as a form of meditation. In my scrolls it said it's supposed to help regulate the chakra throughout your body, keeping your stamina high and your body conditioned.

I stepped to the middle of the ring. I was four foot three myself, but the boy easily stood five inches taller than me. I was average height, but he was massive compared to me.

It actually seemed funny. In my old life, a guy like that would have intimidated the hell out of me. In this life, appearances are a joke. An old man was the strongest in the village for christ's sake, it would be idiotic to be intimidated by size alone.

The boy gave me a "menacing" glare and a cocky smirk. It's like he didn't see that I could nail him in the groin with a kunai from thirty yards away. How stupid could someone be?

"Make the seal of confrontation please," Iruka demanded. I stuck out my hand in the seal, the boy following suit. He roughly made the seal and retracted his hand.

"Hmph, I can't believe my first fight will be this easy. A girl, really?"

Now there wouldn't be any mercy.

He didn't seem perturbed as I never changed from my unflinching stoicism. His cockiness was unfounded, it's a wonder why he believed he could beat someone that's obviously had training.

"Begin!"

Huh, I already forgot his name. He was so meaningless to me, I genuinely forgot it.

He threw a sloppy punch at me. I leaned back, letting it sail past my head. He followed it up with a roundhouse kick that was definitely underpowered. The posture was all wrong, and he wasn't even flexible enough to go for anything above my hips.

He pivoted rather slowly, giving me ample time to duck the kick. He had thrown off his balance with it as well.

I pushed him slightly, letting him fall onto his rear. "I thought you said this would be an easy fight, hmm? Because I'm a girl?"

The boy growled and scrambled to his feet. He abandoned all sense of trying to use a proper fighting stance, though it never was one in the first place.

I hadn't even needed to enter my taijutsu stance, he was so slow and imbalanced. He was all power, and even then he didn't seem strong. Chakra coats muscles as your chakra gets stronger. You can even add more chakra to reinforce your muscle.

That's the basis behind Tsunade's strength. She has a special chakra exercise that increases her strength. Her chakra infused punch would kill anyone. Not only that, but her natural strength can shatter stone without it's aid.

My chakra has gotten me to a good point. I could out muscle this muscle head. I almost felt like yawning.

The boy sent multiple jabs at me that reminded me of a child throwing a tantrum. His philosophy seemed to be that if he landed even one hit, I'd go down.

It was growing boring, and we had a three minute time limit. If he hadn't been a douche I would have just pushed him out. But he made the mistake of underestimating me.

I waited for the inevitable right hook that he'd overextend on. I'd never seen such a sloppy punch. I'd only ever watched my okaasan fight, and I'd sparred Sasuke. Neither of them really overextended. Proper form is what the entirety of the beginner kata are.

The only time a trained shinobi would overextend or mess up might be against a shinobi of equal or higher caliber. This kid wasn't higher, let alone equal.

The punch went over my shoulder, a narrow miss to a spectators eye, but a wide miss to anyone knowledgeable. I grabbed his wrist with my left hand to keep it locked, and shouldered his tricep with my right arm.

I spun on my feet, tossing the boy to his back below me. He landed hard, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"That was a rather sad excuse of a fight, don't you think?" I peered down at him. I knew he would only get more angry when he noticed I wasn't exerting myself. He expended too much energy while I was still full of energy. My stoic expression probably didn't ease any of the hatred he felt either.

The boy blushed hard and got back to his feet. I stood where I'd started, watching the boy heave air into his lungs.

He didn't charge right away like last time. He waited, breathing slowly to ease his burning lungs and rapid heart. If he wouldn't come, I only had one more minute to finish.

I sprinted at him, pivoting my right foot in a show of a proper roundhouse. My foot connected with his arm, and he lost his balance. I followed it up with an elbow jab to his diaphragm, sending him into a coughing fit.

I lowered my stance and sent two jabs to the soft part of his waist. He went down, and I took the chance to comb my hair back with my hand.

The one good part about being a girl? Playing with your own hair was fun. Combing it with your hand and running your hand through it was also nice.

The boy below me hung his head while on his hands and knees. "I give up."

It almost made me sad. He looked so down and out. If he hadn't looked down on me, I would have pushed him out, but I maybe went a little harsh. Being beaten physically probably hurt his pride more than any other means of victory.

I held my hand out to him in the seal of reconciliation. Following that, I held my hand out for him again. I let a small smile touch my lips to ease my expressionless visage. "You did well, good fight."

He looked up at me and fought down a furious blush. The boy reached his hand out to me, allowing me to pull him up. He looked me in the eye and immediately turned away. "T-Thanks. Sorry for being a jerk before. You're really good."

I bowed to him. "Thank you very much. May I have your name? I wasn't paying too much attention after my name was called."

"You may talk after you clear the circle," Iruka called out. "The winner is Akemi Uchiha. Next may I please get-"

I tuned him out, taking the boy by the hand. I felt bad, so I'd try to at least be friendly to make up for it.

I sat down near the back of the group, nodding at the words of congratulations thrown my way. The boy sat next to me, fiddling with his hands. He refused to look at me, and he seemed a bit red in the face. Poor boy was exhausted.

"My name is Hanz Moreno."

I turned to him. "And I'm Akemi Uchiha. You may call me Akemi." He just fiddled with his hands some more and tugged at his pant leg. "Sorry if I went overboard. I got mad when you looked down on me."

He flinched slightly. "Yea, sorry about that. But you were mad?" He finally looked at me in curoisity.

I nodded to him.

"Ah, I couldn't tell. To be honest, the look on your face made me mad too, but getting back up only made me go down harder next time."

I could see why he'd think that. If someone looked at me in such a nonchalant way while beating me up, I'd be pissed too.

"That's just my personality I suppose."

He laughed a little. "You're like a Kuudere with a mean streak."

I looked at him and studied his face. I said that once too, once upon a time. Years back I'd made that same analogy. I put my hand to my lips to stifle a laugh.

I giggled a little, which turned into a laugh a second later. "I suppose you could say that."

The boy went red again and turned his head swiftly to his lap. Hanz's lips pursed a little bit in nervousness for whatever reason.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Felha Duranea, please come to the sparring circle."

My laughing died down and I turned towards Hanz. "Well I should go watch my brother. Friends?"

He didn't look me in the eye, opting to fiddle with his fingers some more. "M-Mm," he nodded, "sure."

I got up and dusted off my shorts and the back of my coat. "I'll see you later then," I smiled as warmly as I could before I departed, making my way to Sasuke's circle.

Well, it was short and sweet. The other kid got shoved out nine seconds after Sasuke got bored. Impatient moron. I barely even got to the circle in time.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Akemi Uchiha please come to the sparring circle?" Iruka's aid yelled out.

Well fuck, that wasn't great news. I didn't want to hit Naruto. I slowly trudged to the circle, a frown marring my face.

I stepped into the circle, the blonde mop of Naruto already shining near the middle. Oh well, I didn't want to lose even if I had to push him out.

"You better not go easy on me!" Naruto pointed a finger at me. Good to know he didn't feel overconfident like Hanz.

I dropped the frown, adopting a smile in it's stead. "Mm, as should you."

"Please form the seal of confrontation."

Wait, I missed Naruto's fight then. He's in the second round. Fuck.

"Begin!"

Naruto clearly had no training, like Hanz. And he was smaller too. But I promised not to go easy.

Naruto threw a punch to my head, which I promptly batted away at his wrist. His torso turned as he had put his weight into it, allowing me to throw him to the ground.

Just before he fell out of the circle, he clawed his way to his feet. He pounced when I made no moves to go against him. I took the time to slide into the Interceptor Fist. He wanted me to be serious, so of course I would. To an extent.

His face marred with concentration, he charged.

oOoOo

"Your sister is really cool," Hanz said, walking up behind Sasuke.

Sasuke had his eyes focused on the match, but made to reply. "Yea, I've never beaten her."

Hanz's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? I saw how you beat the other two opponents."

Sasuke just frowned. "No. She's holding back right now too."

Hanz looked to Akemi, watching her gracefully dodge another jab from Naruto. Naruto attempted an uppercut, only for Akemi to wrap her left leg through Naruto's legs.

He gawked as she threw her other leg over Naruto in an intense display of flexibility, and threw her hands behind and over him respectively. She threw her body around him, ending with her torso over his shoulders, as she dislodged her legs from their positions. Akemi instead placed them around Naruto's waist, and her heels dug into his inner thigh.

She wrapped her arm around his throat and held him in an intense choke hold. Naruto fell to his back from being off balance, landing on Akemi in the process. She didn't seem to notice as she tightened her arm around Naruto's throat. All the while keeping a straight face.

"I can see what you mean," Hanz pointed out.

Sasuke sighed. "Yea, she's scary."

oOoOo

"Yield," I demanded.

I could hear Naruto croak below me, so I loosened the hold to let him speak. I could feel him trying to get my legs off of him so he could get out, but I just dug my heels in further.

It was a good hold. My legs wrapped around his torso, across the front of his hips, and to his inner thigh. My left arm around his neck with my right hand keeping it even tighter to him.

"I-I d-don't-"

"The winner is Akemi Uchiha," the proctor declared. I promptly released Naruto, letting the boy roll over onto his hands and knees coughing up a lung.

I noticed his throat was red from being crushed under my arm. Hey, he asked my to not go easy, that's not my fault.

I held my hand in the seal of reconciliation. It took Naruto a moment go regain his breath and he formed the seal with me, rubbing his throat with his other hand.

"Good job Akemi!" Hanz yelled from the crowd. I turned to smile at him, noting the nod of approval from Sasuke. Ah, he was such a prude. At least my stoicism wasn't voluntary. I'd seen his happy face too many times, he just wanted to look cool for our classmates.

Naruto seemed to be disappointed, but perked right up. He pointed a finger at me and his face lit up in determination. "From this day forward you'll be my rival! I'll surpass you, Akemi-chan!"

I tilted my head at the boy, causing him to promptly blush for whatever reason. "I'm looking forward to that day. Good fight, Naruto," I smiled.

The rest of the tournament went by pretty quickly. There was only one fight remaining, and quite a few were making verbals bets.

"Alright, you've had a fifteen minute break. Can Akemi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha please come to the sparring circle?"

I stepped forward out of the crowd, Sasuke following suit a few feet away from me. We made our way to the circle ignoring the murmurs around us. It was finally time.

I expected to win, of course, but he didn't need to know. We could make it fun.

"Loser does the dishes?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled at him. "Deal."

Oh yea, it was going to be fun.

oOoOo


	5. UPDATE, NOT CHAPTER

Hiya, Meeka here. I would like to apologize in advance for not updating so soon after I got 17k into the story. I actually liked this idea the most out of everything I had written so far, and was excited for it. Then work hit. And other life stuff like my big move across the country.

Good news? Before I moved I had written a couple chapters ahead of what I posted in case I couldn't write! More good news? I had lost the files until I remembered I kept them in a separate account that I just recently regained. Which means I have them again!

I'm the kind of person that finds it hard to rewrite after I had already written something. This is due to the lack of excitement from putting something into words for a second time. It just doesn't stimulate in the same way. And since I have the chapters back, I can continue where I left off.

The reason I'm saying all of this is so you're all aware that I didn't just drop the story so soon. I am going to reread what I have written, so as to not create plot holes, and probably edit and rewrite what I already have saved up. I wrote pretty redundantly for the saved chapters since they were mostly there as ground work, not the full chapters. So I'm going to rewrite them for a few days and post them as I go. I like to have at least 2 chapters saved in case I can't write for a period of time, so I will try not to post everything at once.

In short, I'm continuing this. It will be a few days before the next chapter so I can edit and rehash it. And the next few chapters after that will be the same story, me taking some time to make sure they aren't redundant, over explaining, or just poorly written and cringey.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Pairings! I like the idea of romance in stories, especially with such a weirdly blank person such as the one I created. Akemi feels emotions but obviously isn't the best at expressing them, especially facially. If she was a video game character in Fallout, she'd have damn near zero charisma...

Anyway, I need pairing ideas. The chapter I'm currently in the midst of writing, that isn't a rewrite of one's I've already written, is around the Chunin Exam arc and I had an interesting idea for a pairing there (It's Akemi x A Male Character). I may disregard your ideas and continue with that one, but if I find an idea I like then I may roll with yours instead. So comment or PM your ideas. I will accept both genders in terms of pairings. Straight or lesbian.

That's all for now, so hopefully my schedule all goes according to plan and you guys can see another chapter within a few days! Thanks for reading up to this point, and sorry for the false alarm with this "chapter." I will take it down once I get two more chapters up, so no on is confused by the random message hidden in the middle of the fic.


End file.
